This invention relates to a method for automatically creating at least one dialog box on an operator interface of a computer user station. The computer user station is connected to an industrial process installation via at least one interface so as to transmit data (e.g., process data, status data, control and/or regulating data). Therein, the created dialog box displays the transmitted data of the process installation on the operator interface.
It is known from the related art that data (e.g., process data, status data, control and/or regulating data) of an industrial process installation can be displayed on an operator interface of a computer user station via so-called “operator modules.” Individual, selected data of the respective industrial process installation is graphically displayed in a dialog box on the operator interface, which is individually created for the respective process data. Conventionally, such operator modules have been designed individually in a very time-consuming process, e.g., by using design systems for process display (such as Win CC).